Olivia's Surprise
by NCIS-SVUgurl
Summary: Olivia thinks everyone forgot what today is, oh Olivia, little does she know whats  to come. Major E/Oness.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever so please be nice i know its not amazing:P

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, Mr. Dick Wolf unfortunatly does. If I did, Elliot and Olivia would already be together. *Der*

Summary- Olivia thinks everyone forgot what today is, oh Olivia, little does she know whats to come. E/Oness.

_This indicates Olivias thoughts_

**This indicates texts**

Sorry if I confuse you all!

Olivia's Big Surprise

Chapter 1 The Wish

Olivia Bensons Apartment

Olivia Benson woke up before day break as usual. She gently rocked her body over, and glanced at the clock. 4:45 A.M. the small clock flashed back at her. _Lovely. A whole hour of sleep! YAY! I guess no point in attempting to sleep now, _she thought to herself. So she gets up, takes a shower, and gets dressed. After her morning routine, she decides against a big breakfest. Although she had promised herself to make herself something like a waffle, or at least a fresh bowl of cereal, because of what day it is. Instead she just threw a couple of pretzels in her mouth, and was quickly on her way.

5:07 A.M. At the precint.

Olivia arrived at her desk, set her stuff down, turned on her computer, and plopped into her chair. She knew she was going to be alone for awhile, and she was extremly happy about it. Olivia knew in the back of her mind everyone would make a big deal about today, but she wished they wouldn't._ I just don't like the whole celebration of it. _She checked her phone to see if there was any messages.

**0 New Messages. **The screen flashed back at her.

Olivia's computer had uploaded and she opened a blank document. "I hope and wish they won't make a big deal of my birthday," she typed and re-typed over and over again.

Little did she know, her wish would come true.

Chapter 2 ...They Forgot...

10:30 A.M. At Work.

Everyone had arrived by now and had been working on files from past cases for sometime. No one really said anything to Olivia, just the usual "Hi." or the infamous "Did you get much sleep last night? You look dead, no offense." Which of course she always responded with "Really? I got loads of sleep." No sense in everyone worrying about her. She slowly stood up at her desk and stalked over to the breakroom. She could smell the coffee in the hallway and poured herself a fresh, steaming cup. _Thank God Elliot made it. _Then it hit her._ No one has said Happy birthday to me today. Maybe my wish did come true. _She giggled to herself at the thought. She checked her phone to see if there was any messages.

**0 New Messages. **The screen stated. She refilled her cup although she had only taken a few sips, and walked back to her desk.

"No new cases," Cragan said when he stuck his head out of his office. "Just keep working on updating files."

"Dang." Munch stated as soon as Cragen was safely back in his office.

They all got their files done in record time and goofed around for most of the afternoon. Still, no one mentioned anything to Olivia about her birthday. _I guess my wish came true. _She thought, _Then why do I feel so upset that they haven't mentioned it?_ She shook the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on Munch and Fin's conversation. 4:30 rolled by really quickly and Cragen once again stuck his head out of his office. Everybody scrambled to look like they were doing something productive.

"Well guys," the captain said in a happy tone. "There's nothing left for any of you to do. Go Home. That's an order."

"Sweet!" Munch said in eunicine with Fin's "Yes!"

They all began to pack up her things, but Olivia felt off, like something was wrong. How could everyone have forgotten that today was her birthday? _I don't care. I shouldn't care. They all have their own lives to worry about. _Just then a wave of nausea splashed over her. All of a sudden she noticed something was weird. Elliot was watching her.

"Do you need something?" Olivia asked not meeting his gaze. _Just say happy birthday and lets get on with our lives._

"Uh, yeah, Liv, um, I was wondering if you could babysit the kids tonight." Elliot said to his partner awkwardly. "Sorry it's such late notice."

That hit Olivia like a bus._ You want me to babysit your kids on my birthday that you didn't even bother to remember?_ She was okay with the fact, but she couldn't believe it at the same time. Her technical FAMILY, forget her birthday?

"Wow," Olivia murmured.

"Hm?" Elliot responded.

She was so deep in thought that she forgot he was talking to her, and quickly scrambled to remember what the question was. " I was wondering if you could babysit the kids tonight."

"Oh yeah, uh, that's fine. What time do you want me to come over?"

"About 8-ish. Don't worry though, I'll pick you up." He said flashing one of his charming smiles.

"Uh, okay." Olivia responded awkwardly. _He did for- NO OLIVIA! DON'T START. Please don't let Kathy be in the car. It's not that I don't like Kathy, I'm just pretty sure she dosen't like me. She always pushed all heck on El, I do hate to see him upset. _

She snatched herself out of her trance, grabbed her cell phone off the desk, put her bag on her shoulder, and walked out. Not even glancing behind her to see if they wanted to say anything to her. Why does it matter if they forgot?

As soon as her sneaker hit the pavement she began speed walking, which eventually turned jogging. She didn't know why she was going so fast, she just knew she wanted to go home. _Stop thinking about it. They simply don't care. It's not important anyway. Why should my birthday affect them? _"Whatever." Olivia murmured alooud to herself.

And she felt herself tear up.

Chapter 3 Letting It Out

Olivia arrived aat the apartment complex in record time, considering how fast she walked. She buzzed herself in, and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She busted the door down ran inside, slammed it shut, and dropped her bag to the floor. Olivia ran into her kitchen and slammed her hands on the icy countertop.

And that's when the tears bega to flow.

_Damn it I can't do this! I can't break down because my fam- friends, forget one freaking day!_

"STOP!" Olivia shouted aloud while pushing herself off the countertop. She fell back and hit the refridgerator and slid down onto the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Just sobbed, and when she decided enough was enough, she got up and walkd slowly to the duffel bag she had abandoned in the doorway. She reached in and pulled out the thing she needed to check. Her phone. She found it and flipped it open.

**Four Unread Text Messages**

**1st Unread Message from Elliot Stabler**

**Hey Liv, whats up?**

**2nd Unread Message from Elliot Stabler**

**Hey everything okay? Fin told me he saw you running home. Text me bak k?**

**3rd Unread Message from Elliot Stabler**

**Olivia text me now whats wrong?**

**4th Unread Message from Elliot Stabler**

**Liv, Im coming over im 2 min away.**

_Crap!_ Olivia looked at the time stamp; **Message Sent at 6:02 P.M. **She shut and reopened the phone. 6:05 P.M. the black letters read. She swiftly dialed Elliots number, swallowed the lump in her throat, and stood up. While the phone was ringing, she ran into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Olivia was pale with red puffy cheeks and it was puffy around her eye as well. At the same time Elliot answered the phone.

"Liv! Are you okay?" Elliot asked. Olivia could tell he was trying to remain calm, but was ultimately failing at his goal because he sounded as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah I'm fine." she responded with as much energy as she could harness.

"You weren't replying to my texts, I got worried..." Elliot said quietly.

Olivia breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Well, no use in coming over now. 8 o'clock still cool?"

Elliot seemed to have spaced out because he responded as if he forgot about tonight. "Hm? Oh right, yeah I'll pick you up at 8."

A few awkwardly silent seconds go by, and Olivia decides to end the conversation.

"Kay, bye." Olivia said and quickly slammed the phone shut.

After a few minutes of standing in her empty bathroom and staring at the sink, she glances down at the phone in the palm of her clammy hand. She contimplated on calling him back, but in the end decided against it. Olivia knew she needed to keep herself busy tonight that way she couldn't do anything destructive to herself, or anyone else. _I'm not going down that dark empty path. Not now, not ever again. I'm NOT going to do it. _She knew where that razor was, she knew what to do.

But she dosen't do it.

She glanced at herself one more time in the mirrior, and the puffiness had gone down. Her face began to turn back to it's normal color as well. She floated into her bedroom and glanced at her clock. 6:30 P.M. _Crud, I've lost track of time._ She grabbed a quick shower, threw on; a blue t-shirt, a pair of new jeans that fit her perfectly, and a black sweater that trailed down to the back of her knees but was oh so cozy. She straightened her hair, and applied a little make-up. All in all, she looked pretty decent, for babysittying that it. _Elliot will love this! _She giggled at the thought. As weird as it may sound, Olivia kind of enjoyed dressing up for him. _I don't like him that way, God no he's married._

She grabbed her cell phone of the edge of the bed where she had left it, and flipped it open to search for something. And Olivia began to feel as if she had done this one to many times today. She checked her phone to see if there was any messages.

**0 New Messages. **the screen easily read.

_Time?_ 8:01 P.M. _He'll be here any minute._ Just as she thought that, her phone began to ring. Not just the normal ringtone though, no this was a special ringtone designated just for this one person. Elliot's ringtone. Olivia was still a little pissed that he had forgotten what today was, but pushed her feelings aside. There was one thing she could do to him that told him she was hurting. She answered with one word she usually never uses on a phone conversation with him.

"Benson." Olivia said with venom in her word.

"Hey Liv!" She hated to hear him say her nickname right now.

"What Elliot?" She said softer and with a little less anger.

"I'm right outside your door," Elliot said. He almost sounded excited to see her. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Olivia said in her natural voice. She shut the phone and slid it gracefully into the pocket on her sweater while running over the holster on her jeans to make sure her gun was there, just in case anything happens.

Olivia glanced in the hallway mirror on the way to the door and pulled her sleave over her hands. _I'm going to go babysit the Stablers, play their games, get them to bed, and come as that. It'll be fun. _Then why did she still feel so lousy? _They will make you laugh, I hope, which is something you need Olivia!_ She let out a smile at talking to herself in third person. She walked over to the door, flipped both deadbolts, and yanked the door open.

There stood Elliot Stabler in all his blue-eyed glory.

Chapter 4 Time to babysit...

"Hey Liv!" Elliot tried to stay content and normal but for some reason excitement seemed too be slowly exploding out of him. Olivia wondered why he was acting in such a way, but decided not to ask. _He's probably just happy to go on a date with his beloved wife and get away from the kids._

"Hi Elliot." She responded calmly while forcing the edges of her mouth to go up.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked as concern began to maul his excitement with a bull dozer.

Olivia breathed in deeply and sighed. "Yeah, of course."

She re-locked the door and pulled it shut. They began walking down the hallway to the steps, and Olivia felt something wrap around the side of her abdomen. It was nice and it pulled her closer to Elliot. She soon realized Elliot was holding her and holding her next to his side as the were walking. They descended down the steps, and he still hadn't moved his protective, but loving arm. _Elliot take your arm off me soon we don't want Kathy to see if she's in the car! She'll go balistic! _The two best friends hit the end of the stairs and were in the lobby. Slowly they got closer and closer to the exit, and Olivia could see the van. She strained her eyes a bit to see inside the vehicle, and there was no sign of movement. Elliot pushed the door open still not removing his arm from her waist. She had a clear view of the passengers seat, and in the backseat. No moving, no people.

Kathy was not in the car. Olivia kept her cool on the outside but on the inside she was screaming with joy.

And for the first time today, she could feel a genuine smile creep up onto her face.

They walked down the steps towards the van and Elliot's arm didn't even act like it was going to move. Once the reached the car, Elliot's arm did get removed, but it was only so he could open the car door for Olivia. He opened it as far as it would go, and gestured for her to get in. He shut the door after her and ran over to the other side of the car. He hopped in on the drivers side, and shoved the key in the 5 minutes into the drive, Elliot finally spoke up and broke the silence that wrapped the car in a tight grip.

"Okay so Kathleen and Dickie are spending the night at a friends, so all you have to do is make sure Lizzie and Eli get to bed at a somewhat decent time. Mainly Eli at around 9:30, Lizzie can tell herself when its time to go to sleep." he said. "We will be back home by midnight at the latest."

This sentence snapped Olivia out of her dream state. The statement also brought her back to why she had such a bad day. She didn't want to tell him though, so she simply looked over and told him to not worry and have a good time tonight.

Olivia decided to check her phone one more time. _Maybe every has had a hectic day and no one could tell her happy birthday, _she silently pled to herself.

**0 New Messages.**

Olivia pressed her lips into a tight thin line and blinked quickly to push the tears away. She sighed aloud and shut her phone with one hand. She slid it back down into her pocket, and looked out the window. The weird thing was that every now and then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elliot glancing at her.

And Olivia liked it.

Soon 10 minutes had flown by, and she began to see the familiar homes the car was passing. It was obvious that they had entered Elliots neighborhood, and Olivia hadn't even realized it. The homes were decently quit, unlike the bustlyness of the town below outside her apartment. They had arrived to their destination, and the van was slowly being pulled up the driveway of his house.

Elliot took off his seat belt and texted someone. Probably Kathy. "Um, I'm going to run in with you quickly, I forgot something on the kitchen table." Elliot said in a deep voice. He jumped out of the car and ran into the house leaving Olivia to shut the door. She didn't make eye contact with even the flowers outside of the house. She just looked at her feet as she walked up the stairs. She knew she had to look up to open the door, and saw the brass handle infront of her. She breathed in deeply and pulled it open. She stepped into the darkness of what usually is the front room.

"Elliot?" Olivia said uncertainly. It was pitch black in the room and she couldn't see anything.

"Yeah Liv, would you mind hitting the light?" responded a distant voice in the darkness. It sounded as if he was in the kitchen but it was dark in there to.

Olivia fumbled around the side of the door looking for the switch. She soon found it and flipped it up, and as soon as she turned around-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIV!" a bunch of voices screamed at her.

She had close to a panic attack when it happened, and she grabbed the side of the wall for support. _Breathe in, breathe out keep breathing._ And it happpend, she couldn't resist it. Olivia felt the biggest smile fall upon her face. She looked around the room covered in streamers and balloons. All the faces were accounted for too; Don, Fin, John, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and in Elliots arms, little Eli Stabler. The faces of her family. _How could I have ever thought that they forgot my birthday? _Everyone was still staring at her and she began to feel the heat rise up on her smiling face. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing could come out. So instead she closed her mouth and looked down at her feet and let out a couple of small laughs.

Fin must have taken notice of her discomfort because he nudged John and Elliot in the ribs. Elliot handed Eli off to Maureen, and all three men walked up to her.

"May I take your coat Miss Benson?" Elliot asked to his now extremely blushing partner.

Olivia took her phone out of her pocket and stuck it into her tight jean pocket right under her gun. Elliot to the sweater and hung it up in the closet. Now it was Fin and Johns turn.

"May we escort you into the living room Miss Benson?" John asked with a straight face while Fin backed him up trying to stay serious. "Yes, may we?"

She laced her arms through the arms of the two people who were more like her brothers than partners, and was led into the living room, everyone else fileing in close behind. Lizzie soon exclaimed "Let's get this party started!", and turned up the stereo. Soon everyone was dancing and mingling around.

Olivia had never been more happy and stress-free in her whole life.

The clock flew by and soon it was around 9:35. She was talking to Casey about vacation and if they could go anywhere where would the go. Both of the girls talked for awhile then Olivia began to feel a bit light headed. _Has it always been so hot in here?_ she thought as the room began to tilt a small bit. _Calm down, breathe in deeply. Focus on everyword that Casey says._ It became a lot harder for her to do this when she had to keep telling herself that. After a few more minutes Olivia began to worry about fainting infront of everyone. She quickly excused herself from Casey, but she had caught Olivia.

"Yeah sure, but are you okay?" _Oh Casey must you be so concerned?_

"I'm fine why?" _I know what your going to say Case, please let me leave._

"Oh, nothing, you just look a little- pale and clammy."_ Great is it that obvious?_

"Really? Well I'm fine I promise." _Please Casey let me go!_

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything." Olivia could tell she was concerned. _Oh fantastic I MUST look horrible tonight don't I?_ as a wave of nausea crashed on her.

Olivia mouthed thank you to Casey and quickly walked out of the main living room and into the sun room where a screen door is located that leads out to the patio in the backyard. The light out there was open so she opened the door and silently creeped out. She re-shut the door and turned around to face the backyard as a icy wind whisked over her. It made her shiver, but she liked it. The coldness relaxed her and cooled her off, and she began to feel began to feel normal again. She could see her breathe, but she didn't care. She turned from the door and walked to the edge of the backyard deck. She looked up at the stars, aiming for the star that Olivia was hoping she was on. Somewhere in heaven.

_I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry you had to deal with me when you were alive. I'm sorry that I was the one who made that nightmare, become a reality. Just so you know, that man that broke you, is now dead. But I swear you and God that if he wasn't, he would be rotting in the worst prison cell right now. Mom, I know you didn't intentionally hate my guts. You knew it wasn't my fault. I was just a constant reminder, but I thank you with all my heart for taking care of me. I miss you, so very much._

"I love you." Olivia whispered up to the stars as a shiver ran through her, and a hot steamy tear ran down her face.

She picked up the sound of the door sliding open and closing again, and she quickly wiped away the tear and tried to breathe. Whoever it was she couldn't risk being seen like this. Olivia had spent years building up this reputation and it wasn't about to fall apart now.

The footsteps creaked up on the floor boards till the body was standing next to her. His feet on the edge of the patio as well. He then proceeded to speak, the sweet voice that always sent her melting.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He spoke gently and calmly.

"Yeah." Olivia responded with as much normallcy as she could utter. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small shiver as cold wind blew through her once again.

"I'm sorry." He stated out of the blue.

"Elliot Stabler what do you have to be sorry for?" She said turning to face him.

Elliot just stood where he was. "About your party, I thought you'd enjoy it." He said deeply and solemnly. He heaved a sigh and Olivia saw his breathe.

"El, I love it! How could you ever think I didn't?"

He finally turned to face her, and the made eyecontact. _Those beautiful blue eyes, what's wrong with them? They're not happy._

"You're not in there..." It was then that it clicked with Olivia. She had hurt him by not being inside enjoying it.

"Elliot," she said almost in a whisper. "El, I'm sorry it's- it's just- Casey told me I was getting pale, and uh, I was getting a little light-headed that's all. I- I needed to take a breather." _Yay, he probably thinks I'm weak, spindless person now. I can't even handle my own birthday party how sad and pathetic is that? _She looked over to the yard so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, do we need to take you to the doctor Liv?" His instincts had obviously kicked in.

She forced a small laugh. "No El, I'm fine now." Still no eye contact.

"Okay, well do you like your party?"

She had a genuine giggle, and made eye contact that time. "I love it."

"Good."

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but where's Kathy? I didn't see her inside."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah Liv. I've been meaning to get around to that." He scratched his eyebrow.

"You got divorced didn't you?"

"Um, yeah how did you know?" Olivia saw his cheeks begin to turn a soft creamy pink.

"Elliot I'm a girl. For the past two weeks I've noticed you haven't been wearing your wedding ring, and you never take that off."

Elliot flashed a smile and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but know that I'm here for you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you when it happend, but I didn't want you to worry. You're always stressed about everything else as it is. Truth be told as much as the kids love their mom, she was out of hand. Kathy wants the kids every other weekend, but thats it."

"Elliot, listen to me," she said strongly. "Your problems NEVER stress me out. I'm your partner, I'm your best friend. I'm here for you. Always have been, always will be."

As she said that, a gust of wind rolled over both of them.

"Thanks Liv, and dito. Brr it's cold isn't it?" he took notice of Olivia's bare arms. "Oh, here." he began to peel off he jacket.

She put up her hand in protest. "Oh no Elliot, I'm fine."

He pretended to not hear her arguement and wrapped it around he shoulders anyway. As much as Olivia didn't want him to feel the need to have to do it, the jacket was warm and smelled of his cologne, and she loved it. The wind picked up and it began to sway her a bit. She felt herself tear up at the offer, and about Elliot admitting about Kathy, and she couldn't keep the eye contact.

She moved her head so it was just to the left of Elliots shoes. He must have seen because he bent his knees a bit to be more head level with her, and grabbed her arm.

"You okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, just got a little dust in my eye that's all." Weak excuse but it worked, kind of.

"Hm? I got a clean sleeve." he kindly asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine." she said while blinking quickly to make the tears go away. "All better."

"You don't always have to be so strong you know."

"Oh yes I do actually." she quietly responded, while looking back up at Elliot's soft lips.

He focused on Olivia's lips to. His beautiful brown-eyed girls lips. They both began to lean closer and closer until they finally fell. Fell into the perfect kiss.

All Olivia could feel was fireworks explode within her. Same for Elliot. She pulled away once air was barely needed and looked into Elliot's deep blue eyes. Olivia saw his face get brick red, and she shook all over. She took his coat off and handed it back to him, not making eye contact.

"Th-thanks." She whispered.

She quickly booked back to the back porch door, slid it open, jumped inside, and reclosed it behind her.

She leaned against the door. It was at that time she realized she hadn't breathed since the breath at the end of that- kiss. _Breathe in and out Olivia. In and out slowly. All you have to do is get to the bathroom._ A wave of nausea once again. She went through the kitchen and ran into Lizzie on the way.

"Oh sorry," It took her a second to realize who it was. "Oh! Hey Liv! Happy birthday!" She pulled Olivia into a small hug.

"Thanks Lizzie." Olivia said still horrible at counting breathes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah I just need to use the restroom."

"Okay it's down the hall-" She turned back to face Olivia and smiled. "Wait what am I saying you've been here plenty of times you know where its at."

Olivia managed a small smile at Lizzie and began to walk by her. She was then interupted as she was walking by Lizzie's voice.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need anything."

Olivia mouthed a thank you at the youngest Stabler girl and was back on her adventure to get to the bathroom before she threw up all over the carpet. She ran to the bathroom and tried not to slam the door shut, but it kind of happened anyway. No one would hear hopefully, the music down the hall in the living room was blasting. Olivia then proceeded to aggresively fall to her knees over the toilet and empty the contents of her stomach. _Good god I'm so weak. An accidental kiss sends me reeling to the toilet. _She flushed the toilet and attempted to stand up, but her legs were so shaky she fell back to the ground with a small thud. Olivia pulled herself up using the sink, threw herself over to the window and forced it open. A cold gust of wind wrapped around her clammy face, and she felt better. The wobbliness had disapated and she stood up on her own. She carefully walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

Olivia finally understood what Casey had meant.

_God I'm so pale! I'm frigging paler than Casper! I got to fix this. Before any of them worry or take me to the doctor. _She cranked up the hot water and splashed some on her face. It was sculding hot, but it began to push the pink natural color back in her face. She turned that off then turned on the cold water. She splashed that on her face and she turned back to normal. She dried her face with the towel on the shower rack. She still looked kind of bad. _Make yourself laugh. _Simple, yet extremly difficult thought. _So many good times with them, okay I got it. Last week when we had dinner at Fin's. _She began to smile at the thought that made her evening. _Elliot had thrown one of his peas at me and it went down the front of my shirt. God, that was so embarrassing but hilarious! Elliots face turned so red! _Olivia let out a laugh. She focused on her face and it was back to normal. Still a little clammy, but back to normal. She took a big deep breathe smiled one last time at herself, and hit the light. Once she opened the door however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw to pairs of black shoes against the soft carpet.

"Liv, you okay?" _I'm beginning to feel I've heard this question one to many times tonight._

The voice of course belonged to John Much.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia said still not making eye contact with either of the two men that were as close to her as brothers.

"Look at me," Fin said with sternness but kindness as he gently put his finger under her chin and pushed it up. "Come on baby girl what's wrong? Do you want us to take you home?"

"It's so sweet of you guys to worry, but I swear I'm fine. Let's get back before people begin to worry." She responded while taking Fin's rough hand in her clammy hand and putting it back down to his side.

John proceeded to put his arm up waiting for Olivia to hook onto it.

"Shall we?" He asked with a deep voice.

"We shall." She responded quietly while grabbing onto his arm.

As soon as the trio entered the living room everyone kind of stared at Olivia. She began to feel a bit dizzy and thankfully John dropped her off by Casey who was standing in the corner. Casey grabbed Olivia at her upper arm to steady her small sway. Casey gave her a warm smile and she knew everything would be perfectly fine. Then, out of now where, Casey spun her around and held her at the elbows. After a couple of second she felt her friend slowly cup her palms over her eyes. She heard some shuffling, then after a minute the hands were removed.

Everybody had gotten into a line on either side of Olivia and formed a straight line from her down to the only light in the room, the kitchen. As she saw Elliot Stabler rounding the corner with a large cake in his hands with candles lit atop it, Lizzie began "Happy Birthday".

The walk that Elliot took to Olivia and everyone singing "Happy Birthday" seemed to drag on forever. She felt the natural blush creep up on her cheeks of course. She tried her hardest to make it go away, but to no avail. Finally, Elliot had reached the point where she could blow out her candles and the song ended. She still didn't make eye contact with him, so she focused on the image created on the cake. It had "Best detective in" in purple cursive letters and "N.Y.P.D. Special Victims" in blue blocky letters. The picture made her smile. Olivia must have been into her dream state, because she heard Maureen whisper to her, "Blow out your candles Liv, make a wish." She did so, and the crowd abrupted with applause.

Soon after Elliot swiftly took the cake over to the table and set it down.

"Liv, you get the first piece so which part do you want?" Cragen yelled at her with a smile glued across his face.

"Don, it really dosen't matter." Olivia said back at him.

"You want a corner don't you?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

She just smiled. That's all she could do. He knew her to well, he knew she loved the corner because all the choclate in the cake is located there, and there's always a ton of icing. She came up and grabbed her slice and a fork and went and leaned up against the wall while taking a bite of the magnificant cake. It was so sweet. _Elliot sure didn't make this!_ The thought made her giggle a little bit to herself. Casey came back over and leaned against the wall as well while she ate her slice.

"You look like you feel better." Casey stated inbetween bites.

"I feel better, Case. Thanks."

"No prob, but hey-" Casey suddenly stopped in mid sentence.

"What?" Olivia responded.

"Elliot's still wants to take you home." She said planly.

Olivia kind of figured but was slightly dreading it. _This is going to be one awkward car ride._

"That is fine." She replied.

Casey excused herself to go to the bathroom. As everyone began to finish cake, and after Casey had returned, it was unfortunatly present time. Thankfull for Olivia however the time flew by. Soon it was about midnight and everyone decided it was time to go. Eli had been in bed for awhile, and everyone began to look beat. As everyone began to leave, Olivia got loads of hugs. Knowing that they all loved her this much made her so happy. She never really had a big family, and she felt that this was the closest she could get.

And she liked it.

After everyone left and the Stablers had given Olivia there hugs, Elliot instructed Maureen to get everyone to bed while grabbing her coat out of the closet and giving it to her. Maureen quickly agreed to everything he said and the two best friends were soon on their way. The ride back was just as awkward as Olivia had predicted it in her mind. She kept replaying the night over and over in her mind. Exspecially the kissing seen. A third of the way through the car ride Olivia decided it was time to break the ice.

"Thanks El, I had a wonderful time." Olivia spoke quietly still looking straight out the front windshield.

"Oh, your welcome." He mumbled back at her.

_He seems almost upset about the whole thing. Maybe he doesn't like me like that. What am I saying, just because Kathy's out of the picture I can just automatically jump straight in? No. I can't do that. Sorry El, I thought you liked that kiss. I know I certainly did. _She shook her head slightly to get the thoughts out, and all too soon was the car ride over.

"Flash your lights when you get inside." Elliot said at a louder volume then a mumble.

_He's so protective._

"Okay." Olivia whispered back.

She shut the door and ran up the front of the building. She skipped up the stairs until she reached her apartment. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and shoved them in the knob. She turned it, took the keys out, pushed the door open, walked in, and shut the door. It was dark and cold inside of the apartment, and she ran over to the window and sneakily peeked out of the front window. The van was still sitting there.

Olivia ran over to the light switch and was about to turn it on. About to, and for some reason part of her didn't want to turn it on. Part of her wanted to leave the lights off and Elliot come up to see what's wrong. She wanted to see him one last time.

She flipped the lights on and off, and let the emptiness sink in. She ran back over to the window and watch the car start up and slowly drive away. Olivia sat down on the couch, kicked off her shoes turned on the television, and toppled over onto the couch. She didn't want to sleep, but she was beat. It was an amazing night, and she kept replaying scenes over and over again. Soon she closed her eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews :)

I know the story DID leave a lot of unanswered questions, I thought I'd try that to see how crappy or good of a writer I am, and because (and yes you can say it) I AM A FAIL, I thought that you could just add chapters to the one document, but no. You must write a whole new document for it. My bad. Its not done yet, I just wanted to update a couple more chapters to make people happy, although I fail :D

Disclaimer- I checked my myspace, twitter, facebook, texts, email, phone messages, youtube, and zwinky, THERE IS STILL NO MESSAGES FROM THAT DICK WOLF SAYING HE'D GIVE ME LAW AND ORDER SVU! I was hopeing to get it as my birthday present. Curses.

_This still means Olivia's thoughts._

Chapter 5 The Events that Followed

Olivia woke up at 6:30 A.M. which meant she had slept for a total of 6 hours, and for only having 6 hours, she had never felt more refreshed, or so she thought. A dreamless sleep was just what she got. She was so excited and bubbly that she ripped off the blanket she had gotten in the night, and jumped onto the floor, which was a really bad idea. As soon as her feet touched the floor, the room began severly spinning. She stumbled backwards and plopped back down back into the couch. Olivia willed herself to make the room stop twisting and twirling. It unfortunatly wouldn't, so she laid her head in her hands and breathed, as a wave of nausea passed over her. She stumbled to the bathroom and crashed to her knees over the toilet.

Once she had finished, Olivia threw open the medicine cabinet and found some peptol bismol and some pills that would relieve sinus pressure and headace. _It's probably just the flu or a cold. _That was a believable reason too. A few people at the precinct had gone home with the bug, maybe it was just her turn. She got done with that and decided to get ready, but she took her time. Things were still topsy-turvy, but they were getting better. She grabbed a slice of toast she had put in the toaster has she was getting ready and scarffed it down. By the time she left it was 6:45 and she made up her mind to walk to work, that was until the hallway once again began tilting slightly and she almost fell down the stairs. _Well, I guess I'm driving now! _As much as she hated driving, she knew in the back of her mind that it would be for the best.

Upon arrival at the precinct, she parked her car in a strategic location close to the building. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it. She began with walking up the sidewalk to the front doors and gently yanking them open. Walking over to the elevators was pretty simple, and considering it was almost 7 A.M. not many people were in the building crowding the hallways. Olivia finally got to her desk and began the natural morning routine, trying not to think about the previous night's events. It was simpler for her when she first woke up to not think about them because of the fact she was still half asleep. She wished it was that simple now, but no. Sitting alone in an office with seemingly nothing to do but watch your computer start up forces your mind to float elsewhere, and no matter how hard she tried, those fireworks she felt last night in that kiss would not go away.

Heck, at that moment she forgot about her party, her sickness, her friends, the world, the universe.

The only thing that existed was Elliot and fireworks.

Olivia was so far in the world of yesterday that she hadn't noticed everyone had already entered. It turned out that she was staring at the corner of Fin's desk and he was trying to get her attention.

"Liv?" He asked quietly. "Olivia?" he repeated snapping his fingers down at the spot she was staring at on his desk.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Fin"

"Geez Liv you must have been way out in space." he chuckled.

"My bad no one was here and my mind's been wandering."

He just continued to laugh the all-natural hearty laugh he's always had. That laugh made her smile. She glanced over at the pile of papers on her desk from yesterday and decided to get started on them. Elliot was sitting across from her as always, but he hadn't said anything to her. No "hey hows it going?" or at least a hello. Just silence as he was sitting at his desk staring down at a file that he was OBVIOUSLY enveloped in. _And he's just pretending to be interested in it. _Olivia knew this trick, she had done it multiple times before, but at least she could pull it off. She moved her eyes across the page to look like she was reading. He just sat there his head at an angle staring at the page. _What do I say to him. Is he mad at me? No he couldn't be. What does he have to be mad at me about? _Olivia questioned herself multiple times while multi-tasking on the paperwork. John tried to get his attention but failed. So did Fin. But Olivia couldn't do it. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. She wanted him to speak to her, but he was mad at her. This went on for half an hour. _I can't handle not speaking El, please please say something to someone please!_

Her mind-pleeing wasn't helping. He just sat there a dazed look on his face trying to concentrate on one file not saying anything. _Maybe it was all my fault. What did I do? _

At that moment Casey Novak walked in and greeted everyone as usual.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Gotta case yet?" The chipper blonde asked.

"I'm pretty solid, and no, no case yet." Fin said solemnly.

"Awesome." John said focused on trying to bouce a paper clip into one of his empty coffee mugs.

Olivia didn't notice her entrance. She was focused on trying to get him to speak. _Dear God, PLEASE MAKE HIM SAY SOMETHING! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IT'S TO ME JUST SAY SOMETHING! _As she thought and fought with her inner-self, the room began tilting again, and her stomach began lurching. She grabbed her purse and tried to slowly walk to the bathrooms.

"What was that about?" Casey asked looking at Fin while trying to pull off a worried expression.

"No clue. They've been acting weird all day." He muttered the last part hopeing Elliot wouldn't hear.

Elliot proceeded to put the file down that he was SO involved in, and began to lean back in his chair and open a game of solitare on his computer.

"I'm going to go check on Liv." Casey mouthed to Fin, and Fin nodded his head.

Casey began to speed walk towards the path that Olivia had seemed to take, and the ADA figured she would find the detective in the bathroom; her instincts were correct.

Olivia tried to push the contents of her stomach out as fast as she could. She finished, flushed the toilet and took a swig of peptol. She opened the stall door

"Liv? You in here?" A gentle but firm voice called out as Casey entered the bathroom. Casey watched the sight as a pale Olivia washed her hands and splashed her face, and being the worried friend that Casey is she pratically ran over to Olivia.

"Oh my god Liv are you okay?"

Olivia jumped a little bit as she wasn't expecting to run into Casey in the bathroom in the middle of the day.

"Oh, yeah why?"

"You just seem really pale, hey de ja vu."

Olivia could trust Casey, she can keep a secret and not go squealing to Cragen. "Uh yeah, I guess I'm a little sick. You know the flu is going around again."

"Do you want me to take you home?" _Crap Case please don't tell Captain!_

"Oh no Case it's fine, I doubt we'll even get any tough cases today so I'll just take it easy anyway. Please don't tell Cragen though."

Casey had to think about this one for a second. She couldn't let her friend push herself to hard and have serious consequences, but at the same time, Olivia was probably right. There most likely would not be a case today.

"Fine, but I swear Olivia if you run to the bathroom one more time I'm taking you home!" Casey tried to threaten.

Olivia smiled at her attempt to threaten and tried to hold in the giggles. "Okay I'll be sure to steer clear of that path."

"Hey, uh" Casey wanted to tell Olivia but couldn't form the words.

"What's wrong Case?"

"Um, I don't really know how to put this,"

"Just tell me Casey. Is it bad?"

"Not really, but um," Casey looked at the floor. "I kinda- saw- what happened between you and- uh Elliot last night."

Olivia was stunned. She felt her jaw drop a little and she just starred at the floor, hopeing that the toilet would not be needed for this situation.

Casey quickly deciphered her friends distress.

"No one else saw Liv, and I swear on my life I won't tell anyone! I wanted to tell you that he's not mad at you, which is what I was thinking you ran in here for. I know he's not talking, he is simply upset with himself. You've been by his side through every little hectic thing in his life and he thinks that this accidental kiss just screwed your friendship over."

This snapped Olivia back into reality.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. How did you get all this information?"

"I called him last night, to make sure he was okay after he dropped you off."

"Well it didn't. Can I ask you something Case?"

"Yeah sure of course what?"

"You swear not to tell anyone?"

"Olivia who am I going to tell?" she could see that her friend was having an issue asking whatever question it was, so she put a comforting hand on her upper arm.

"How bad would it be if I- liked it?"

A smile filled Casey's face and she laughed a laugh of relief. She pulled Olivia into a hug and Olivia smiled to. Both of the women left the bathroom and parted right before Olivia re-entered the bull pen.

As soon as Elliot caught a glimpse of Olivia saying goodbye to Casey, he minimized his game of solitare that he beat for the third time and picked up the case file and acted intruiged once again. She caught a small sight of it and the sadness refilled her. Olivia knew that he didn't know that she had liked the kiss, but she couldn't tell him. _I don't want to be the one that gets into his family, I don't care that he's divorced, it's still not my place._

The day continued on, still no cases. Olivia didn't have any more episodes of sickness either. At one point Elliot recieved a text and he breathed a large sigh of relief. She wanted to ask him about what it was, but she couldn't. After a few more minutes, he began speaking, but only to Fin and John, and he still didn't even look Olivia's way. 5:30 rolled around and still no cases. The captain had no choice but to free them.

"Go home free-loaders!" Cragen said to the team as he smiled at them all.

"Oh Captain thanks for the compliment!" John shouted as he closed his door, and ever so softly you could hear the deep chuckle of Don Cragen.

Olivia glanced one more time in Elliots direction. He was focused on packing up his things. She silently sighed, and she felt herself tear up a little bit. She tried to swallow the tears, and bit the bottom of her lip to keep from quivering. She grabbed her bag and zipped out the door. She got down to her car, opened the door, and shoved the key in the ignition.

She knew she wasn't mad. She heaved an extremly shaky sigh, and the tears began to flow. Olivia had her hands on the top of the steering wheel and she placed her hands on the back of it. She just sat in that position and cried. _He didn't like the kiss Olivia, you know it. No matter how much I don't want to believe it it's obviously true. Maybe our partnership is screwed over. If he's never going to talk to me, let alone look at me, how are we going to solve any case? _She dried her tears with her palms and reached in her bag for a napkin to blow her nose. She found one and did so.

It was at that point that she heard a rapping on the passenger door. She looked over and saw Elliot. She hit the automatic button next to her and watched as the window rolled down.

Olivia tried to clear her throat and sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, need a ride?" She kindly asked him.

He was looking at the ground. "If you don't mind. Van's in the shop, Fin and John already left, Maureen can't pick me up, and it's about to rain." Another knife in her heart.

_I'm his last resort._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry guys it ended kind of abruptely. I wanted to update to let you know I will keep adding on if you like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for review:DDD

Setting- I guess it would be in like season 11 or 12, anytime she has her long hair. (sorry i like long hair better)

Any questions on Maureen, she is visiting home for a couple weeks in case you was wondering:)

Disclaimer- NOPE STILL DONT GOT SVU.

**Elliots thoughts**

_THESE ARE GUESS WHAT? STILL OLIVIA'S THOUGHTS_

Okay enough talking ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6 Turn for the Worse  
>Olivia couldn't even look at his hand right now, so instead she looked out the front windshield. <em>"If you don't mind. Van's in the shop, Fin and John already left, Maureen can't pick me up, and it's about to rain" Oh so if it's not enough trouble. <em>She had this overwhelming urge just to slap him. _Elliot I can't believe you didn't ask me first!_

As she was thinking a soft drop of rain fell onto the windshield.

Through gritted teeth and trying to push back the angry tears she thought of the simplest thing to calmly and softly say to him. "Hop in."

Elliot opened the door and slide in the seat. He buckled and shut the door in an instant, and just her luck, as soon as he shut the door it began to poor rain. _Yay time for the awkward drive! _Of course, just as Olivia had predicted the drive was long, awkward, and silent. So many things were running through both of their minds, and all she could wish for was the power to read Elliot's mind. To know what he was thinking about, that way Olivia could stop worrying in her own.

Trees flew by, cars raced by, stop signs and lights passed, and yet time seemed to just halt. There was no time, it no longer existed. The clock on top the radio in the car appeared to add on a minute every hour. She looked over at him, and just her luck, could only imagine that amazing kiss. _God, must my brain do that? Come on, not with El actually in the car!_ At the same exact moment, her stomach did the biggest flip flop, and Olivia almost hurled in the car. _In through your nose, out through your mouth. Keep yourself cool. Don't do anything you'll regret in front of Elliot!_

Eventually they arrived at neighborhood and Olivia needed to decide what to do. _Do I park at the side of the street so he knows I have to go, or do I pull up in the driveway? _Simple question, never a simple answer. More bends, and it didn't help her stomach. The rain began to cease though. As the house came into view, she made up her mind. Olivia was going to fix things with him right then and there. The house got closer and closer and finally she slowed down and pulled into the driveway.

They both sat there for a minute not moving, and in Elliot's case, not breathing. Olivia finally got her stomach partially under control, and shut the car off, hopeing that her shutting the car off meant she wanted to talk.

Elliot and Olivia clicked the button to release the seat belt at the exact same time and he opened the car door on his side, but they both just sat there. The cold air that filled the car felt so good on her slightly sweaty skin.

"Th-thanks." Elliot whispered.

"No prob." Olivia said even quietter.

As Elliot picked up his bag, he slowly slid out the car, and Olivia decided it was time to make the move to make things right again. She pushed open her door and hopped out too. Bad idea, because the fast action caused her stomach to go upside down, and the dizziness came back. Olivia attempted to get things to stop going in and out of focus, and she walked up to the front of the car until she met him at the front of the hood. She had to grab the side of the car to hold her sway. Elliot pushed his way infront of her and he slowly walked up to the front door. With not much effort, Olivia caught up to him and walked him up to the front door. As he set his stuff down to put the key in the door, she knew it was time to make the move.

Once he had dug the keys out from the bottom of his pocket, he began flipping through them, trying to find the one that fit in the door. She just stood there staring at the keys under the porchlight, and it was then she made her move.

Olivia really didn't know where the move came from, maybe it was just the sickness talking, but as Elliot got nearer to the key, she swiftly lifted up her hand and gently smaked the keys out of his hands.

After standing there looking at the keys lying on the ground for a few seconds she picked them up.

"What was that?" Elliot quietly asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Me trying to stall." Olivia admitted, not making eye contact just staring at the keys lying motionless in her hand.

"Why?" _Oh I don't know El, it certaintly dosen't have to do with the fact you haven't looked at me since the party._  
>"Because I wanted to talk to you"<p>

"Oh, okay shoot." he replied softening up

"Well-" Olivia felt herself choke up. How does one bring about this topic?

He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly not looking away from the door.

"For what?" This caught Olivia's attention and she snapped her head towards Elliots face, causing her to get extremly dizzy and her sway became more apparant.

"Liv," he whispered, and paused for a second before continueing again. "For you know- the whole kiss thing- I don't know why I did it." He finally looked at her in the eye, noticed her sway, and how the coloration had been drained from her face.

"Woah, Liv, you okay?" He grabbed onto her arms with both his hands, desperatly trying to stop the rocking.

She heard Elliot screamed for Lizzie, and she promptly came to the door, seeing a scared dad and a white Olivia. She looked down at his elbows and dropped the keys.

"I'll go call 911." Lizzie responded to the sight. **Thank God my daughter knows protocal so well.** On Olivia' side of the world however, Lizzie's sentence sounded as if she was under water, and the world around her crashed to black.

Olivia began to crash to the ground, and Elliot, having the reflexes of a cat, caught her just before she hit the porch. By then, all the Stabler children were standing in the doorway, watching the horrific sight as their father's partner and best friend collapse. Elliot obviously knew they were there, and began yelling out orders to them.

"Maureen, get the kids ready to go to the hospital. I have a feeling you guys will want to. Kathleen, go make sure Eli is okay, and start getting him into a shirt. Dickie go run some cold water on a dish cloth and ask Lizzie how long till the ambulance." Both children did as their dad said, all while praying she would be okay.

"Liv, come on honey stay with me. Liv? Please don't leave me! Liv!" He said at the limp body he was cradeling.

His son's voice was the first to return. "Here dad." Dickie handed him the dish cloth and Elliot slowly began dabbing it on Olivia's clammy forehead.

"Thanks. Go get ready if you want to go to the hospital it's your choice tell everyone."

"Dad, I think everyone's going to go."

Elliot actually slightly smiled at his sons remark. It's true, the kids do love Olivia.

"Lizzie said they said they'd be here in-" Dickie was of course interrupted by the sound of sirens racing down the street. "Well now I guess!"

"I'm going to go with her in the ambulence. Make sure you all get to the hospital safely okay?"

"No worries Dad!" His son shouted as he shut the door behind him.

The ambulence roared up to the side of the sidewalk and brought the gurney out. Elliot picked up Olivia's lifeless body in his arms and layed her down.

"Sir, my name is John. Are you coming with us to the hospital?"

"Yes." Elliot replied almost in a daze. He had never seen his best friend this vulnerable.

After they were all loaded up and an IV was attached to Olivias arm, the paramedic began asking naming of questions to Elliot.

"Victim's name?"  
>"Detective Olivia Benson."<p>

The rest of the questions were the average. How old she was, that sort of stuff, but as the questions pressed on, Elliot began to find it harder and harder to answer them.

"And what happened?"

Elliot had to think about this for a second. "Um, well we were getting out of the car and walked up to the porch and she looked um really pale and then she began to sway so I yelled at one of my kids to call 911 and then she collapsed."

"Any other types of sickness?"

"No, not that I know of."

"She seems to be running a fever."

The ride to the hospital was quick, and they had her inside in no time flat. He walked right next to the gurney Olivia's body was sprawled on, and held her hand until he couldn't go any farther.

"Sorry Sir we need to take it from here. The waiting room is-"

"Oh trust me I've been here enough times to know where it's at. Please just take care of her." Elliot was getting extremly worried by this point, Olivia still hadn't woken up or responded to anything since she passed out.

"Trust me, Miss Benson will be fine."

Elliot found a comfy chair in the waiting room and plopped onto it. He still couldn't believe this evenings events. **I can't believe I didn't know she was sick. I can't begin to understand why I didn't notice. Why did I not take her to the doctor when she told me that she didn't feel well at the party? **He asked himself multiple questions until he started to tear up, then he knew it was enough. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes hours, hours days. The whole day seemed to be a never-ending waiting game.

Forty-five minutes later, the door from the outside world to the waiting room was yanked open. Elliot's head shot up at the creaking noise, thinking and hopeing it was the door that lead to the hospital rooms. That it would be the doctor. It wasn't, and he looked over at the other door. People began fileing into the waiting room, but they weren't just people. They were people he knew. First it was all the kids, then he saw the sad face on Fin after Kathleen had entered. **Why is the team here? I didn't call them. **After everyone was in the all crowded around Elliot. They were all there; Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, He smiled and stood up, Maureen walking up to him first.

"Sorry dad but I thought Olivia would want them here too." Maureen asked.

"It's fine," Elliot smiled for the first time that day. "She probably will."

That's when everyone began speaking their fair share of "How did we not notice something was wrong?" "Why didn't we ask her?" and so on. The ones who were struck the hardest by what happened were Elliot and Casey. The single thing he thought the whole time he sat in the chair was how this was his fault. While the group was mingling and worrying in the waiting room, Casey made her way over to Elliot.

Casey walked over to the chair next to Elliot and sat down. "How you holding up?" She asked him sweetly.

"Been better." Elliot whispered. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry himself to sleep at that point.

He already knew that Casey had seen the kiss between the two of them so she decided it was time to tell him, and try not to tell him off. She sighed aloud before speaking, and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear what she's about to tell him.

"Liv's really hurt you know?"

Elliot didn't catch on. "Well yeah she fainted into my arms!"

Casey got a little mad, but kept her cool. How could he not understand where she was getting at? "No! I mean with you not talking to her!"

"After the-" he finally caught on.

"Yeah!"  
>"Oh." he said quietly. "Case- I thought she'd want me to be as far away from her as possible, it was an accident!"<p>

"She knows this El, but let's be serious. Did you like it? The kiss I mean?"

"Swear not to tell anyone?" **I know what the answer is Casey I just need to be sure.**

"Swear."

"Yeah. I did. It felt- right."

Casey smiled at him. She already figured the answer. She just wanted to hear it.

"You know she's not mad at you. I swore not to tell anyone, but she told me she like it too. Liv hated to see you torment yourself, and she couldn't handle you not talking to her in the first place."

Relief swept over Elliot, and the rest of the evening went smoothly. Well- smoothly in the tense of not much drama other than most of them spazzing out about how Olivia was doing. Another half hour went by and they were starting to get worried. What could be wrong with their Liv that it would take an hour to find out what's wrong? Then it happened.

The doctor that came out of the two doors. "People with Miss Olivia Benson?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**One final chapter guys:P sorry my computer that I write this on is not behaving and I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter up so I thought I'd give you this chapter than the final chapter with a few shockers...**

**SPOILER! NO on Liv being p_e_nant... Sorry though :(**


	4. Chapter 4

COMPUTERS FIXED:DDDDD and You guys are mad that I didn't finish which means you liked it:) Thanks for reviews! And for keeping at my side!

This final chapter will be ridiculously long, that way I can repay all of you for sticking with me in writing this story:) if you get bored though I'm sorry. Considering it's almost 4000 words. Also I am sorry for any screw ups in the writting, I typed as fast and as much as I could.

Disclaimer- I've said this 4 times, need I repeat? Fine, NO I DON'T OWN ANY PIECE OF LAW AND ORDER SVU!

_Hey look at Olivia's thought._

**Hey Elliots thoughts.**

Should I start the story now? I guess I should ;)

Chapter 7 The Answers

Everyone stood up at once, and when the doctor looked up from the folder, a shocked expression fell over his face.

"Are all of you with Miss Benson?"

Don Cragen stepped up first. "Yes, is she awake? Can we see her?"

"Yes, but one at a time, and whoever's first needs to be around her the most, because the anetstetic is just wearing off and I still need to tell her the problems and the medications."

Everyone looked at Elliot, and he stepped forward with the doctor.

"Alright let's head on back."

The walk from the waiting room to the room Olivia was quick, but Elliot almost wished it wasn't. **"I still need to tell her the problems and the medications" I wonder what that could mean. **Technically, he just wanted time to brace himself for the worst.** It had only taken a little over an hour to find out what's wrong, so it must not be that bad, right?** The doctor pushed open the door, and he prepared to see his beautiful Liv hooked up to a bunch of wires leading to random machines in random places. It wasn't like that, their were a few wires, mainly the IV and a couple others. The color had returned back to her face. He pulled up a chair next to Olivia's bed. Elliot let his fingers drift to where her hand was silently laying next to her motionless body.

"She'll be waking up any minute now, I need to go get some more paperwork. Can you ask her if she remembers what happend, you know questions like that. If she dosen't, try and slowly help jog her memory." He breathed in and sighed, and looked over to see a worried look on Elliots face. "She'll be fine." The statement had startled Elliot, he forgot the doctor was still in the room.

"Oh, thanks doc." The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and left.

**Liv, please wake up. You gave us all a scare you know. I'm sorry you're here, I know it's all my fault. I should of taken you to the doctor when you first said you weren't feeling well. I'm sorry for the kiss, well not that sorry to tell you the truth. I liked it, although I'd probably never tell you that in a million years.**

"I'm sorry, I love you." He whispered to her hand. He looked up at Olivia's face that was slightly tilted towards him, took his other hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Elliot kept patronizing himself for not noticing the symptoms. The replaying scenes over and over in his head, after the kiss, the her running to the bathroom at work, and falling into his arms. So lifeless, so vulnerable. The memories brought tears to his eyes, and this time he didn't try and push them away.

Eventually, one stray tear feel out of his eyelids and slid down his face.

He wipped it away on his shoulder, and kept brushing Olivia's face. The action cause her to wake up.

As her eyes began to flutter open, it took Elliot a second to realize what was happening. "Liv," He whispered to her, not taking his hand away from hers, nor did he stop brushing her forehead.

She blinked multiple times and looked around the room, obviously afraid to move any part of her body in fear of pain. The room was slightly tilting, but she felt no aches or pains. She pushed her head further to the right till she could make complete eye contact with Elliot.

"How ya feel?" He asked not daring to let go of her hand.

"Fine." was all her reply.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Um, Friday." Elliot figured she would pause at the beginning, so not a big shock.

"Do you remember what happend?"

Olivia remembered every bit of what happened up until she lost consciousness. She moved her head until she was glaring at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Unfortunatly, yes."

The reaction made Elliot smile slightly. "Good, the doctor said he'd be back in a few, he had to go get information or something."

"Okay." Olivia replied in a whisper. She still couldn't believe the events of the past week, and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head snapped back towards Elliots position, causing the world to spin even more but at that point she didn't care.

"What?" A look of concern spread over his face.

A small smile rolled onto Olivia's cheeks. And in a whisper, she replied "El, your talking to me." She sighed, and continued still in a whisper. "You've been ignoring me this whole week, and now your talking to me."

A sad expression was on Elliot's face at that sentence. He really had hurt her, and he looked down at Olivia's hand he was still cradling in his.

"Oh honey I haven't been intending to hurt you. To tell you the truth, I've just been avoiding everything." Elliot said, as his cheeks began to flush a slight pink.

"Avoiding what exactly?"

"Looking at you. Seeing the unhappiness on your face. It was an accident!" Elliot replied gently and softly.

Olivia began to slightly tear up and opened up her mouth to speak, but was interupted by a sound of the hospital door being heaved open. In walked the doctor with a happy expression on his face.

"Ah, I see your awake Miss Benson. Good. Are you feeling alright?"

It took her a few seconds to realize he was there and was talking to her. "Hm? Oh um, yeah perfectly fine." A lie, but if it got her out of here quicker, might as well.

"Okay. What have been your symptoms?" _Oh Lord, here come the questions._

"Dizziness, vomiting, upset stomach, headaches, and of course fainting. Once."

"How long have you had your syptoms?"

"About half a week."

Question after question after question. They just kept rolling on and on, and as they pressed on, Elliot found it harder and harder to sit there and listen. **How could I not notice? How could I be so stupid? She might have died and I wouldn't even know it!**

"Alrighty, while you were under we did an MRI and EEG, and we have found out what you have, and don't worry it's nothing life threatning." Elliot's grip on Olivia's hand tightened, almost as if he was more scared to find out what was wrong than she did.

"What is it?"

"It's a bacterial disorder called Labyrinthitis. It happens when the inner ear gets swollen. It often causes the symptoms that you have. Now, Mr. Stabler, are you going to be able to be with Miss Benson for at least this weekend?"

"Yes, yes of course." He swiftly replied.

"There are a few medicines you are going to have to take so be sure you get them. They include Antihistamines, medicines such as compazine to control nausea and vomiting, and medicines to relieve dizziness such as scopalamine. There really is no cure for it, but it will go away on it's own. Symptoms may occur, and when they do keep still and rest, gradually resume activity, try and avoid fast position changes, which means- and I know you're going to hate to hear this- you need to stay home for at least the weekend. Avoid bright lights, and do not try and read when symptoms do occur. I know it's a lot to remember, but you will be better soon."

They both looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Thanks doc." Elliot said.

He smiled, and began to remove the IV and other various cords. Once that was done, he got up and began to leave the room, but stopped and turned around. "Oh by the way Miss Benson, I think you'll be glad to know that you can leave whenever. The nurse said she put your clothes in the bathroom."

Her face lit up at that sentence, a huge smiled on her face, and she sat up really quickly and swung her legs over the edge. The fast moving action caused her to rock back and forth, and Elliot stood up and sat a hand on her shoulder to steady her. The doctor started to walk back over but saw that he had her.

"But don't rush yoursellf!" The doctor said while chuckling a small bit. Then he left the room.

Olivia cautiously stood up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She wanted to changed rather quickly, the consequence being that the room tilted, thus she had to grab onto the sink edge for support. She walked out of the bathroom and started the journey back to the waiting room with Elliot at her side.

Halfway down the hallway, Elliot spoke up.

"Liv, come here."

"What do you mean?" It was at that point that she realized there was about four feet between them, which meant when she was walking she was veering towards the right slightly.

Elliot placed his arm around her waist pulling her close to him so that way she wouldn't, and couldn't, run into anybody or objects. She felt herself blush slightly that she even needed his help, but at the same time she was flattered by his gesture. The double doors that lead to the waiting room and exit came into view and Elliot began to pull his arm away. Olivia was a bit sad that it was, and it shocked her that that was the way she felt.

"Show time." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at the statement. It was true, but the way he said it tickled her insides.

He pushed the door open with Olivia walking behind him and he held the door open for her. She just looked at the floor as they entered the waiting room. Everyones head snapped up, and all you heard was multiple sighs of relief. Casey was of course the first one to speak.

She ran up to Olivia and tried to remain calm, but seeing that she found her friend in the bathroom most likely puking her guts out just the day before, it failed.

"Oh my God Liv are you okay?" She grabbed Olivia's wrist and pulled her over to the chairs where everyone was at, and just her luck the fast movement brought the dizziness back. She plopped onto the chair with a small thud and the dizziness was unbearable, she ended up having to lay her head in her lap and moaned. Elliot placed a worried hand on her shoulder and gave Casey a warning look.

"Geez Case where's the fire? Calm it down!" She said but it was slightly muffled by the fact she was looking down at her legs.

"Oops, sorry Liv my bad." She whispered at her, afraid now if she was to loud it would hurt her even more.

Cragen looked at Elliot and he looked down at Olivia. She removed one hand to give Elliot a small thumbs up to go ahead and tell everyone what was wrong. Elliot had no trouble explaining it all, especially when it came down to telling the captain that the doctor said that she would need the weekend off.

Olivia's head was still in her lap when he finished, the sudden severe dizziness had dissapated, but she didn't really want to look at anyone at that moment. On top of that she also knew what was coming. _Don't say it Cap please just give me desk duty PLEASE!_

"Alright Olivia you heard the doctor, your home for the weekend and Monday, and on Tuesday your on desk duty." _DANG IT CAPTAIN COME ON!_ She wanted to lift up her head and protest, but did so slowly in fear of the tilting again. Her head came up to a stopping point just half a foot from her knees.

"Oh come on-"

"Liv, no protests!" She slightly scowled at the floor. _Well at least I'll be alone. _

"Elliot," Cragen continued on. _NO CRAGEN DON'T PLEASE! I swear I'll stay home just- _"Take the weekend off too and stay with her, both the doctor and I don't want her alone." She closed her eyes in defeat and a little embarrassment, and knowing Elliot would have no problem with it there was no point in arguing now.

"Can we go?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

"Sure." Elliot said, while lacing his arm gently under hers, and Casey under the other. Olivia slightly blushed and wanted to say that she didn't need it, but honestly with how randomly she got dizzy it made her feel better knowing she wouldn't fall down. They helped her carefully stand up and then both let her go. They began leaving, Casey and Olivia were leading the way, with Elliot right on their heels. After they had all filed out of the waiting room, the started heading towards the cars. Once again Olivia began slowly drifting to the right. This time Elliot didn't notice immediatly, Casey didn't even realize, and Olivia was soon a solid five feet away before Casey did.

"Liv, honey you okay?" She asked as she stopped and looked over at her wandering friend.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Elliot.

"Oh that's gonna get annoying real soon real fast." she said as she tried to hold a straight face, but a few laughs came out in the end when Elliot ran up and locked arms with her. The sounds of the smirks of everyone became apparant, and a small laugh came from Lizzie.

As they all approached the cars, Elliot quickly passed Olivia off to Casey, and he ran back to ask Maureen to pack him an over night bag if she didn't mind. She of course agreed and they were on their way. Casey was going to take the two partners back to her apartment because Elliot didn't have a car at the time. She gently slipped Olivia into the passenger side, and Casey was so involved in making sure everyone knew where everyone should be going that she started to buckle her in.

"Uh Case? I'm pretty sure I can buckle myself in." Olivia said while slightly laughing.

Casey snapped out of her dream state and replied. "Oops sorry, I'm in my dream world."

She shut Olivia's door and ran over to the driver's side. After Elliot hopped in the back she started the ignition. The trio started talking and were soon on the interstate towards heading to Olivia's apartment. The car began to push 40, 50, 55, and finally 60. _Bad idea Case._ Olivia couldn't bring herself to say it aloud though.

She looked out the window at the trees flying by, and after two minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. Olivia looked straight forward and leaned back on the seat, trying to concentrate on Casey and Elliot's conversation, and sometimes chimming in. The down side was that it barely helped. She felt her head began to rock back and forth, and her vision zoomed in and out of focus. Olivia lifted up her suddenly heavy arms, rested them on the dashboard infront of her, and her head fell into the space between her arms.

"Liv?" Casey practically screamed with panic.

"Liv you okay?" Elliot said with more panic in his voice then Casey did.

"Mm fine." was all she could softly utter.

Casey pulled over to the side of the road, put an arm on her back, and Elliot jumped out and ran over to her side.

"Liv what's going on?" Elliot questioned gently as he carefully rubbed her back, just a bit above Caseys hand.

"Honey?" Casey asked.

She couldn't respond, the tilting began to subside, but she still couldn't find the words. The only thing she knew was she needed to keep her head down until the red came out of her cheeks.

"Come on babe talk to me." Elliot said in his sweet voice, and Olivia swallowed and shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine," she pushed her head up slowly, and they removed their hands from her back. "Lets just go."

"You sure?" He asked. _No..._

"Yeah, I just want to get home." Simple response, yet it was so quiet she didn't know if they heard her. Elliot carefully shut the car door, ran to his side, and got in. For the rest of the seemingly long drive Olivia kept her eyes closed and focused a lot more on the conversation.

Soon, she heard the click of the ignition turning off, and she knew they had arrived. Olivia slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the passengers door being open and Elliot standing there with his hands out to help her up. She fumbled with the seat belt lock, finally got it unlatched, and began to get out of the car. _We're so close Olivia don't blow it now. _She took Elliots hand and he slid his arm around her waist before helping pull her up. Casey held the door open and watched them to make sure she didn't fall or worse.

And if Olivia's cheeks weren't red before, they were now.

"El, I think I got it from here."

He acted as if he didn't even hear her protest. Casey shut the door behind them and Elliot still didn't let go. Casey ran infront of them and pulled the door open, and led the way up the stairs and to her apartment door.

He still didn't let go of Olivia's waist.

Casey had a spare key and unlocked the door going in first and and holding it open for them. Elliot walked Olivia over to the couch and cautiously set her down. The way he held Olivia all day- it was amazing. She never knew he could be so careful- as if he was holding a five thousand year old china doll that could shatter at any moment, and she loved it.

"Well, I think Elliot can take it from here." Casey said looking around the living room.

"Thanks so much Case. Let me know if you ever need anything."

Casey flashed a joking smile and came back with "Be warned Liv, I might just hold you up to that, but only after you get better." Both girls exchanged a small laugh, and Casey left.

"Okay well your comfortable right?" Elliot questioned

"Yeah, um you can leave now." _Although I really don't want you to..._

"Oh no Benson you're not getting rid of me now. You heard what the doctor and Cragen said, and besides, the kids are with Kathy so I'll have a lonely weekend anyway."

"okay..." Olivia responded meekly.

"I'm going to run up to the pharmacy and get the medicines you need. God Liv you are going to be so far out of it with all the drugs you need." They both laughed and he left too.

After the door shut, a slight headache began to form and tiredness overcame her whole body. She kicked of her shoes and rolled onto her side on the couch, pulling her legs up as far as they would to her chest so Elliot could sit by her when he came back. Soon, the darkness of sleep carried her away.

Chapter 8 The Rest of Forever

Olivia woke up to the sound of the television and stretched her arms.

"Hey sleepy head." A deep but chipper voice said.

She blinked a couple times and realized there was a blanket over her and that Elliot was sitting at the foot of the couch. _He must of put the blanket on me in my sleep._ She then proceeded to notice the her legs were stretched across the whole couch- inculding Elliot's lap.

Once she noticed the she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and slowly sat up, still aware of the ever-changing labyrinthinitus.

"Sorry." She mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm glad you got some rest."

Elliot stood up off the couch. "You hungry?"

"Oh you know it!" She was so excited for good food for the first time in 4 days that she ripped the remaining bits of blanket off her legs, and jumped up, planning on going to the kitchen.

Olivia regretted that move seconds after. Her vision tilted so far that she could of swore that someone was holding her upside down. She stumbled to the right and Elliot caught her in his arms, dipping her down over his knee partially.

He looked down at her brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and she in his, his beautiful never ending blue eyes.

"Oh Liv, what're we going to do with you?" He quietly whispered as his warm breath wrapped around her face, and she smiled. He slowly stood her up and re-set her back on the couch.

"I already ordered a pizza!" He called while walking to the kitchen. "Your favorite too!"

He brought in the whole box and set it on the coffee table, along with a couple of diet cokes, paper plates, and napkins.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Awkward silence followed that for then next five minutes as they both ate their pizza.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Elliot finally got up the nerve to ask her.

"Do you?" She asked even quieter.

He set his pizza down on his plate, rubbed his hands on his pants, and asked, "Olivia Benson do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" He asked her with a smile coming across his face.

She followed setting her pizza down and brushing her hands off. "Yes. And do you, Elliot Stabler, swear to the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" she replied with a couple of laughs slipping out here and there.

"But of course." Elliot said, then took a deep breath and sighed, looking at the TV infront of him, but not really seeing the image. Then he spoked up. "I liked it. The kiss I mean. I guess the truth is that- that I-"

He was cut off by the girl he had loved since the day he layed eyes on her. Olivia leaned in closer to him and in a voice slightly above a whisper, said the four words that would start the relationship of a lifetime.

"I love you too."

They both blushed slightly and Elliot slowly leaned in getting closer and closer until, for the second time that week, they fell. They fell into the perfect kiss.

Except this time, it was intentional.

THE END


End file.
